Troubled Choices
by Trebles.and.Tones
Summary: Callie punches a guy at school and gets in trouble with the moms; however, it doesn't end when Callie is sent home. In fact, it goes from bad to worse as she continues to fight her parents at every turn. Can Callie figure out how to get out of trouble instead of digging herself further into it? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This will be a short story. It is pretty much written and has been for quite some time. I am curious as to what people think about it — I honestly have hesitated to post this one. This is AU. There will be swats/possible spanking in the future if I decide to add it as I post.**

* * *

Callie Adams Foster was walking towards a local coffee shop seething. How could her mothers be so unfair? How could her mama, a woman usually gentle and soft-spoken, lose her damn mind just because Callie had hit another student for harassing her. Why was she the only one in trouble? He was not being punished for what he did — even though he had asked her if he had a chance at sleeping with her like she supposedly slept with everyone. Not at all.

Yes, she'd been told by her moms to ignore everyone after Justina Marks had told the media Callie slept around and lied to her mothers. All because Callie had called Justina out at the Fost and Found App launch. Callie had just wanted to help foster kids — foster kids like she had been until her moms had adopted her when she was four and her brother was one. Foster kids like Mariana and Jesus had been before they came into their family a few years later. People didn't listen to truths. They thrived and flourished on lies. And that was why Callie was in the predicament she was currently in ...

 _"_ _No tolerance for bullying? What about what he said to me? How is that not bullying, Mama? How," Callie asked her mother. Her mom was standing behind her, decked out in her police uniform. Callie honestly wasn't sure whether her Mom was there as a police officer or as Mom. Lena sure as hell was in vice-principal mode, and not Mama._

 _"Callie, you are suspended. Go home."_

 _"Really? I am suspended? Are you shitting me, Mama," Callie snapped. She felt the pure rage inside of her. This was not fair. Brandon had sold fake id's. Did he get suspended? Of course he didn't!_

 _"And you are grounded, young lady," Lena snapped at her errant daughter._

 _Callie's eyebrows rose up and she put her hands on her hips._

 _"You can't be my vice-principal and my mother at the same time. You have to pick one, LENA," Callie had snapped. It was something Callie had been doing more and more since Justina Marks — calling her mothers by their names instead of Mom and Mama. It was not something the moms were happy about. Callie had called them Mom and Mama since the day she was adopted when she was five years old._

 _Behind her, Stef cleared her throat. She was trying to get Callie's attention — so that Callie would stop while she was ahead. It wasn't to be, however. It was times likes these that Stef knew Callie truly was her daughter. The longer she lived with them, the more she became like Stef. To her own detriment._

 _"_ _Callie Adams Foster …" Lena started before Callie threw her bag on the floor and stared her mother down._

 _"_ _You can't be my mama and my vice principal at the same time! It isn't fair! He had no right to say what he did to me! I'm sorry I'm not Brandon and you don't think I am perfect! But I would hit that asshole right now if he was standing in front of me, whether you were standing here or not," Callie hissed at her mother._

 _Stef stepped forward and grabbed Callie's upper arm to get her attention._

 _"Callie, you need to stop while you are ahead, now," Stef told her daughter softly._

 _"No! She can't be Mama and my vice-principal! It is not fair," Callie snapped at Stef._

 _"_ _Then what would you prefer her be right now," Stef asked sternly._

 _"I am at school. What do you think I want her to be? My vice-principal," Callie yelled at her mom._

 _Stef nodded._

 _"Then as your mother, you are grounded for the next four weeks for acting like this at school," Stef started, then watched as Callie's anger was still getting the better of her, "and, you …"_

 _"This isn't fair, Mom! You can't do this when he deserved to be punched in the face for what he said to me! This is fucking pointless," Callie hissed at her mothers and then tried to shake off Stef's grasp from her arm so she could leave the office. It was not to be so, however._

 _Stef, patience long gone, turned Callie slightly and took her hand and smacked her daughter's backside three times. She was not going to put up with this type of behavior from her daughter. If Callie wanted to pretend Lena was just her vice principal right now, then so be it. She, however, would not let her daughter act the way she was at school or in public and she had no plans to pretend to be "just" a cop. Callie knew better than to act this way at school. Or anywhere for that matter. Her behavior right now was beyond unacceptable._

 _Stef more than likely would have let it slide at home, though Callie would have been sent to her room or to the moms' room to calm down. But Stef knew her children knew better than to act like this when they were in public._

 _"Mom," Callie said, shocked. Her mom had just smacked her behind. She had swatted her three times. Callie knew she didn't deserve that! This was bullshit!_

 _"Callie Adams Foster, enough. You have already gotten yourself into enough trouble today. Your mama has already said you are suspended for the rest of the week and you are grounded for four weeks. Go home," Stef said. She hated sending her child home by herself when she was in so much trouble and they had so much to discuss, but Stef had to stay at the school until lunch for work. Lena felt the same way, but she also had to stay until nearly lunch because she had a meeting she could not reschedule, which was due to start in half an hour._

 _"Fine," Callie said, and grabbed her bag, ready to storm out of the room._

 _"And while you are at it, make sure you work on your history project since you still have not done that, young lady," Lena said._

 _She was at the end of her rope with Callie at the moment. She'd never seen her daughter have as much attitude as she had since Justina Marks had spread these rumors about their daughter. She and Stef were trying to be understanding about her behavior, but it had been two weeks and things were getting worse with her, not better. Were they not bringing in the reins enough? Were they letting her get away with too much? Justina Marks was not going to get away with what she had done, but to Callie, she already had._

 _"FINE," Callie yelled at Lena. Stef, who was still standing beside her daughter, swatted her three more times._

 _"_ _That — is — enough. Go home. Now."_

 _Stef meant it. She was not messing around with her child any longer. Not when she was acting like she had lost her mind. It was one thing to misbehave at home — she'd still be in trouble, but not as she was now. Acting out at school was a no, and each of their children knew it._

 _"Fine," Callie said, turning around and storming out of her mother's office, slamming the door behind her as hard as she could, and leaving school._


	2. Chapter 2

Callie was still seething at the mere memory of everything that had gone down in the "vice-principal's" office as she continued her way into the coffee shop.

Her moms really had lost their minds if they thought she was really going to go straight home, though. Especially when her Mama hadn't done anything to the idiot she punched. He had deserved it. He deserved to be punched in the face. She'd do it again, even if her mother was standing beside her. But hell if she was going to go straight home like she'd been told to do.

What was her Mama going to do? What was her Mom going to do? Both her mothers were at the school — They'd never even know. Her mom was there to train the new security guard, and the last time she'd done something like that, she hadn't gotten home until after school let out.

So, Callie decided she definitely needed coffee. She wasn't allowed to have it often unless she snuck it, or she took swigs from her Mom's coffee cup when she wasn't paying attention. Her Mama mainly drank tea, but her Mom — her Mom liked her coffee black just like Callie did. It would at least make her day a little bit better, a simple cup of black coffee. Nothing fancy like Mariana liked to drink. Nope, she just wanted the darkest, strongest coffee she could find.

"One large coffee, black, no sugar, no cream," Callie said.

"Whoa, I didn't know girls even drank their coffee black anymore."

Callie turned around and stared at a guy behind her. He was short and looked only a few years older than she was.

"Yea, well, I do. I like it dark just like my soul," Callie snapped at him. She was so not in the mood today. She was still so pissed at her mothers and that was all consuming at the moment.

"Whoa, I didn't mean anything by it. I — I was just trying to start a conversation with you," the guy said to Callie.

She looked at him and extended her hand, "Hi, I'm Cameron. What is your name?"

* * *

"Callie Quinn Adams Foster, what were you thinking? You were told to come home. You disobeyed us again! You were told to work on your project. You didn't. What were you thinking," Lena asked her errant daughter.

They were in the living room, Callie sitting on the couch and Lena pacing the room. Lena was beyond upset with her daughter. Coming home early to find her daughter getting off of a motorcycle with a grown man had not been how she had planned on spending her afternoon.

"I was thinking you and Mom wouldn't be home, so what did it matter," Callie snapped at her mama.

"Do not go there, Callie. You are in so much trouble right now. Do you even realize how much trouble you are in," Lena asked her point blank. What was going on with her child? Had Justina Marks ruined her daughter with her lies? Lena refused to think that was even possible.

Lena knew the children were more afraid of Stef than her, that they thought she was 'easy mom,' but damn it if she wasn't about to put the fear of god into her daughter after her behavior today. Callie had literally put her life in jeopardy, something they had been trying to break her of doing and Lena was about to do just that. She would not lose her child because of the bad choices the fifteen year old was making.

"For what? Its not like you were even home," Callie said with a shrug.

Lena's eyes narrowed, "Go to your room, Callie." Lena knew she needed to calm down before talking to her daughter. She needed to calm down a lot. Lena was almost ashamed of herself, with how upset she was with Callie. She hadn't been angry on the way home. She and Callie were going to sit down and talk about what had happened at school — but then she had come home to find her fifteen year old getting off that motorcycle and her temper flared. But it was even more than that — she was scared. Seeing Callie with a grown man she did not know had made her chest tighten and her world shake. Their children knew not to go anywhere without asking, especially with someone they did not know. But Callie had, once again, ignored that. This was how they had gotten into the whole Justina Marks fiasco in the first place — Callie going off with Justina to discuss her funding Fost and Found, and then Callie calling the woman out on her ulterior motives was exactly why Justina had spread the lies about Callie around. Callie knew that, yet here she was, not a month later doing the same type of thing.

"No. You can't just send me to my room and pretend like everything is fine. I didn't do anything wrong," Callie said, adamant she was not in the wrong here, though she did get up and walk to the doorway of the living room and turn to face her mother.

"Oh believe me, everything is not fine, young lady," Lena said harshly, turning to face her daughter.

"You can't just pretend I'm not here, Mama! Just like you can't pretend that I am wrong! I didn't do anything wrong," Callie screamed at her mother.

"ENOUGH! That is enough, Callie Adams Foster! Go to my room and sit on the bed. Now! Before I say something I am going to regret! Because believe me, I am not pretending anything. Believe me when I say that I know you are here. That I know what you think. That I know you are begging for attention from Mom and me. Now go to my room," Lena told her daughter.

"No," Callie yelled back at Lena.

Lena took a deep breath and counted slowly to ten.

"If I have to tell you again, Callie Quinn Adams Foster, I will spank you since nothing else seems to work lately," Lena said with a bit of finality Callie was not used to.

Lena was at the end of her rope, however, and she needed Callie to understand how much trouble she was in — and that she was just digging her hole even deeper by not listening to her mother right now.

Callie stared at her, eyes wide, mouth open. She'd never been threatened with a spanking from Lena. Lena _was_ easy mom.

"No you won't," Callie muttered to herself. But Lena had heard it.

"One," Lena said. She had thought they were past the days of counting to three. But apparently she was wrong about a lot right now.

Mom had spanked her once when she was nine and had snuck out of the back yard to go to a friend's house, but she'd mostly only gotten swats here and there in the ten years she'd been legally her moms' daughter.

As far as she knew, Mama had never spanked anyone, anyways. Callie had been swatted by her only once in the grocery store when she was six for taking a chocolate bar and hiding from her to eat it several aisles away from Lena.

"Callie," Lena started.

"This isn't fair! How is this fair, Mama? I didn't do anything wrong! Everyone else gets a slide except me! Why? Why do I never get away with anything when Jesus and Mariana and Brandon have all done worse than I have! I punched that asshole because he asked me if he had a shot with sleeping with me since I sleep with everyone! No one cares to know the truth! And I went and got a coffee to try and calm down and met Aaron and got on his motorcycle. So WHAT?! Who gives a shit, Mama," Callie screamed back at Lena.

"ENOUGH!"

Callie's eyes grew wide. She swallowed and took a deep breath.

And then she felt several smacks delivered to her backside by Mom — who she'd not heard come in since she was screaming at Lena.

* * *

 **AN: So, Lena is one very unhappy mama right now — personally speaking, I believe rightfully so. Do remember that this is AU, and Callie has lived with Stef and Lena since she was four. She knows she is, without a doubt, safe, despite being in a lot of trouble. There may be flashbacks later. I will be working on the next chapter of Finding a Way Home for those who also read that, as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

Stef spun her daughter around to face her.

"Have you lost your mind, young lady," Stef asked, her voice etched with disappointment.

Callie shook her head no, but didn't say anything. The reality of everything was finally starting to hit her, especially as she turned to look at Lena and realized just how angry Mama really was.

The truth was, she felt safer with Mom than Mama at the moment. Mama looked madder than she'd ever looked. She definitely wasn't playing around anymore, and Callie knew she had probably pushed a bit to hard today for her Mama's liking.

"I will go upstairs now, Mama," Callie said softly, trying to back up into Stef, but looking at Lena.

She knew what to expect from her mom when she was in this much trouble — not so much from her mama because she was so mild mannered most of the time that when she did punish her or her siblings, it wasn't anything major, usually just a grounding. Though, to be fair, Callie was pretty sure she had never been in this much trouble before with either of her moms.

Lena looked at her child and narrowed her eyes. She didn't like conflict, but she had to be tough mom this time. She didn't have a choice. This one was on her, not Stef. Maybe it was the push Callie needed to go in the right direction as far as her behavior as of late was going.

"You're right, Callie. You will. You will go upstairs to my room and take a shower, put on your pajamas, and then you will stand in a corner in mine and Mom's room until I come up," Lena said.

Callie swallowed again. This wasn't good. She was in so much trouble.

But, she could only nod as she headed up the stairs, tears already starting to fall.

What in the world had she gotten herself into? She was going to be grounded for the rest of her life at this rate.

* * *

"Love, what is going on," Stef asked once they heard the shower start upstairs.

"I came home to find her getting off of a motorcycle with a guy I've never seen. Stef, he was a grown man. He had to have been at least twenty years old, if not older. She is fifteen! It just — Stef, my baby put herself in danger and it made me sick to my stomach — to know what could have happened to my baby, to know how much danger she put herself in," Lena said, tears falling down her face as she explained to her wife what had happened once she got home. Lena covered her face with her hands and sobbed before looking back up at her wife.

"I told her to go upstairs when she got an attitude with me, and she refused. I told her I was going to spank her if she didn't do as she was told, and still she refused. She refused until you came home. The only reason I didn't spank her here and now was because I was too angry, too upset. I wanted and needed to calm down. I was hoping she'd just listen and do as she was told. She didn't — and honestly probably still doesn't — think I will follow through with it. But I was terrified, Stef. I was terrified. Anything could have happened to her, and she doesn't get it," Lena went on.

"She has to learn that just because she thinks you won't do something does not mean you won't, Lena. She thinks you won't because we don't share how we punish her siblings and they don't share it either. It's none of her business, just like it's none of theirs how we punish her. They think because they know when each other are grounded that they know everything. They don't. That is between you, me, and each of our children," Stef said. Lena nodded.

"I cannot let this slide, Stef. She's lost her mind and needs to be brought back down to reality. I rarely ever even swat the kids, but this — she's continued to swear and scream at me. She's disobeyed us both all day. She's refused to do a single thing I've told her to do."

"She does have to be punished for that. She's 15, love, and got on a motorcycle with someone we know nothing about. The fact alone is enough to justify the punishment."

"I know, Stef, believe me, I know. I wanted to come home and talk to her about everything that happened at school. I wanted to talk to her about Justina, and why she punched Garrett. I'd even thought about lessening her grounding to two weeks instead of four, but now —"

"I know. She went above and beyond today. I'm not sure what is going through her head that she thinks she can act like this, regardless of what has happened," Stef said, trying to rack her brain. She knew — they both knew — that Callie was having a hard time right now, but she'd never been one to be so blatantly disrespectful, even on her worst days.

"I need to go up there soon," Lena said. She'd heard the shower turn off several minutes ago. She knew Callie would be dressed and hopefully in the corner soon. She didn't want to imagine that Callie wouldn't be in the corner after everything that had happened. She wanted her child to listen to at least one thing.

"Do you want me to go up there? I know you don't like ..."

"No. I need to do this. Callie has been screaming for my attention all day — actually she has been screaming for it for even longer than that — and she has it. She needs some Mama time. And she's going to get it for the rest of the week," Lena said.

Stef looked at Lena, confused.

"I told Monty I was not going to leave my 15 year old at home while she was suspended to do as she pleased. I took off the rest of the week to stay home with her. She and I will be having some bonding time she may not enjoy," Lena said.

"Mama..." a voice from upstairs called out. Lena's eyes narrowed.

"Young lady, you had better be in that corner," Lena called up the stairs.

"I AM!"

"Love, are you sure..."

"Yes. I am sure."

* * *

 _Callie was so excited. She had finally chosen her semester long coding project — she was calling it Fost and Found. She wanted to bring a voice to kids like she could have been had her first foster home not been with her moms. Kids like Jude, Mariana, and Jesus. She wanted to help them out and this was the perfect way to do it._

 _"Mama! I have the best idea for my coding class," Callie said, running into her office once the bell rang letting school out._

 _Lena looked up and smiled. Callie was always so happy when she figured out something she had been struggling with. Figuring out what app to create for her coding class had been leaving her sleepless for more than a week._

 _"That's fantastic, baby! You will let me know if you need any help, right," Lena asked._

 _"Of course, Mama! I want to make sure the app lets foster kids know where they can get a free meal, or free clothes. I want to ask Mom what she thinks they should know, too, since she is a cop. And Mama, we can do something about education, too. I just want foster kids who aren't as lucky as we were to maybe have something ... just something to make them feel like they matter."_

 _Lena looked at her daughter and smiled as she reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind her daughter's ear._

 _"It's a great idea. You know Mom and I will help as much as possible," Lena said, putting her arm around Callie's shoulders and giving her a tight squeeze._

* * *

 **AN: Here is chapter three. Originally, this was not supposed to be more than three chapters. However, if the interest continues, I am going to make it longer. So, I have cut the story down and added more information as I edit — and I intend to add more flashbacks as well. I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lena walked up the stairs and stopped right before she reached her open doorway so she could take a deep breath before walking in to deal with her disobedient child.

She walked in the room and her eyes narrowed as she spotted Callie in the corner, but with her back to the wall. Callie was more than aware her nose was supposed to be in that corner, and not her behind. Lena knew she was afraid if her nose was in the corner she could be swatted without knowing it was coming and she hated not knowing what was going on when she was in trouble.

"I told you to stand in the corner."

"And I am. You didn't say I had to face it," Callie retorted.

Lena sighed. This day was turning out very long and they hadn't even had lunch. She needed to get to the root of Callie's problem, but she knew her daughter better than her daughter thought she did and Callie was so much like Stef.

Stef and Callie were too much alike to know how to not butt heads when Callie was — and in the end they often talked and hugged it out, usually leaving Callie without a true punishment, At least not more than a short grounding. Which in turn had made Callie think she could get away with murder. Jesus was the same way. Mariana, Brandon, and Jude could be talked to and lectured and would change their entire attitude and end in tears once they were grounded.

Lena walked over to her bedside table and opened the drawer, pulling out a notebook and pen.

"Come sit down. I want you to write down a list of things you did wrong today," Lena said.

Callie shook her head. She wasn't about to go over to her mother willingly.

"Callie Quinn Adams Foster. If I have to come over there and get you, neither of us are going to be happy. Do as I have said, now," Lena said.

"I'm already not happy, Mama, and so are you," Callie whispered, though she did walk half way over to her mother and stopped.

"Mama, I am sorry," Callie said, tears starting to fall down her face again.

"I am sure you are, Callie. But you have gone above and beyond today. You will sit on my bed and write – you will write what you've done wrong and you will write why. I am giving you twenty minutes."

"I don't want to write anything! What are you going to do? Can't we just talk? Mom and me just talk …"

"Oh, I am well aware of what you and Mom do. And how has that been working out for us today? I am going to speak with Mom right now. You need to write. If you finish before I am back, stand with your nose in the corner."

Callie watched as Lena walked out the door and sighed. This was not how today was supposed to go.

* * *

"Stef, she is still mouthing off up there," Lena said, walking into the kitchen where Stef was making a pot of coffee and looking for something eat.

"I said I would handle …"

"No. Do you want to know what she said to me? 'Mom and I just talk.' That is what our daughter told me. She and Jesus aren't Jude, Mariana, and Brandon. We are going to have to change how we handle those two opposed to how we handle the other three. And Callie hasn't had a spanking in years. All of the others have been spanked in the last year because Callie is usually good as gold. But the last few weeks, Stef, she has been awful."

Stef blushed.

"I see so much of myself in her, it is hard for me to do more than ground her or swat her every now and then when she really starts getting out hand. My mother always told me one day I would have a child like me. And now I do."

"You do. And today, I am going to handle her misbehavior. It is me she is begging for attention from, though even she may not realize it."

"I know, Lena. I know. We've come so close to losing her so many times. I can't lose her."

"I know. I know we can't lose her. She is going to stop being so reckless if it is the last thing I do," Lena said softly, yet fiercely.

Stef, used to being tough mom, knew she had to take a backseat to this one. And it was one of the hardest things she had ever done.

 _Callie was nine years old the first time she put her life in danger. She was playing at the park with her friends because it was her friend Miranda's birthday, her Mom was talking to some of the other moms._

* * *

 _"_ _Hey, Callie, I bet you won't go jump in the water," Miranda said with a laugh._

 _Callie knew she wasn't supposed to go into the water alone. But she and Miranda were infamous for daring each other to do dumb stuff._

 _"_ _In the ocean?" Callie asked._

 _"_ _Duh, Callie!"_

 _"_ _Fine, but if I do that, you have to run down the beach and back four times."_

 _"_ _Then you have to go up to your neck in the water," Miranda said. Callie knew how much Miranda hated running._

 _Callie, never one to let a dare or bet go, entered the water. It was cold and she knew her clothes were going to be wet, and Mom was going to be upset she had done something she wasn't supposed to, but her honor was at stack._

 _Callie walked out further and then turned to look at Miranda._

 _It was then that the current grabbed her feet out from under her and the last thing she heard was Miranda's screams._

 _The next thing Callie remembered was looking up and seeing her Mom over her. Her mom was wet, her long hair was hanging over her shoulder and she was crying._

 _Callie was coughing, her mom was hugging her._

 _"_ _Callie Adams Foster, what were you thinking! You scared me to death. Let's get you home."_

 _Stef had been to happy her daughter was alive and okay that she couldn't even think of punishing her._

 _It would eventually be something she would think about many times, for years to come. But at the moment, she wanted to get her nine year old home and warmed up. And she wanted to hug her and hold her — and never let her go again._


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Lena walked back into her room after talking to her wife, Callie had written in the notebook and was sitting in the middle of her moms' bed doodling on a different page. She hadn't heard her Mama coming up the stairs — not that she ever did. Mama was the quietest one in the house by far.

But, Callie had been mesmerized in her own thoughts of despair, and didn't even realize Lena was standing beside her until the notebook was gently taken away from her.

Lena looked at the page Callie had been working on and sighed.

"Bug, what am I going to do with you?"

Callie looked up at her, "love me?"

Lena smiled for what felt like the first time that day and sat down beside her daughter.

"Bug, I will always love you. Nothing will ever change that. Nothing you could possibly do would ever change how much I love you. Callie, why are you acting out like this today? The last two weeks haven't been your best, love. You aren't listening to Mom or me; you're disobeying everything we tell you to do; and then today you put your life into serious danger. I can't let that slide. Even just now you were not listening. I told you to write and then stand in the corner. Not doodle in the notebook," Lena said.

"You and Mom aren't listening to me, so why should I have to listen to you?" Callie asked quietly.

"Callie, you know it doesn't work that way. You don't get to be the parent. Mom and I are the parents. And your behavior has been deplorable for several weeks now."

Callie was silent. She didn't know what say. She knew she couldn't defend herself because it wasn't going to end well for her. She was already in deep.

"Today wasn't fair, Mama. He did deserve to be punched. I can't take that back and I don't want to take it back. I just wish I'd have punched him harder."

"You do realize, Bug, that you had already been punished for punching him before you ever came home. Right? Mom had already grounded you. You were suspended for the rest of the week, so you were punished by the school. The vice-principal said you did have quite a mouth on you though. But despite what the vice-principal told me, I had planned on telling you over our next three days together your grounding could be lessened if —"

"Wait! Our next three days together? And you were going to take some of my grounding away? Mom said four weeks, which really means two, so were you going to make it like ... a week? Then why are you threatening to spank me?" Callie asked, her eyebrows raised, making her look exactly like Stef.

Lena raised her own eyebrows. But suddenly, it was, to Callie, way scarier than Mom's scary look.

"Callie Quinn, I am honestly starting to wonder if you really have lost your mind. You got off of a motorcycle with a grown man when you were supposed to be home doing your history project. Do you have any idea how I, as your mother, felt watching my baby get off of a motorcycle with a grown man? A literal death trap and a grown man I did not know. You are 15 years old, Callie. Anything could have happened to you. You are one of my babies and I saw every worst case scenario pass through my mind. And Callie, it made me angry. It made me so angry. And my anger may have seemed like it was at you, but it wasn't. It was at your actions. You may not understand that yet, but one day, when you have a daughter just like you, you will understand exactly what I mean."

"I mean I knew you weren't happy about Aaron and the motorcycle ... but I didn't think you'd want to spank me. You don't spank us... I mean you swatted me like ... once," Callie said.

Lena looked at her child with amusement.

"Callie Quinn Adams Foster, I have swatted you more than once in your life," Lena said trying to hold in the laugh she wanted to let out.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Bug?"

"Are you really going to spank me?"

Lena looked over at her daughter for several moments.

"Yes, Bug. I really am going to spank you. But maybe not for the reason you think. I have thought about this a long time, and I need you to understand that you put your life in danger. And I cannot let that go. I cannot just ground you. I cannot just let you get away with doing something foolish," Lena told her daughter. And as she did, she didn't miss the lone tear that fell down Callie's cheek.

* * *

 _Callie was 11 when she climbed out of her bedroom window because of a fight she and Mariana had gotten into. It was hard having a sister exactly your age and in the same grade you were in. It was even harder to share a room with her and never have any privacy. It felt like Mariana was always around and she just wanted a break from her._

 _Sometimes it felt like there was always someone around._

 _Jude was seven. Jesus was obviously 11, too, since he and Mariana were twins. Brandon was 13. And possibly the most annoying of them all since he was always playing music and_ _practicing._

 _But back to Mariana. She would not stop talking about her friend Kelsey. Callie did not like Kelsey and knew the girl used Mariana. It was when Callie told Mariana Kelsey was using her that everything went to hell._

 _"Callie, I hate you! You just don't want me to have any friends with anyone! I can't be friends with just you because you are my sister!"_

 _Callie raised her eyebrow at Mariana. Callie honestly didn't care who Mariana was friends with. She just didn't like that someone was using her sister. Mariana, however, definitely did not seem to care._

 _"Stop looking at me like that, Callie! You're not Mom, so stop making that stupid 'you are going to be in trouble' look!"_

 _That was when Callie decided to climb out the window and onto the tree outside her and Mariana's room. She then preceded to climb up the tree further when a bird flew onto a branch above her to catch a spider that was crawling there, causing Callie, who was terrified of both, to slip and fall. She grabbed a branch as she fell and tried to hang on when she saw her Mama come out of the house._

 _"Mama! Help me!" Callie yelled right as she slipped and fell to the ground._

 _That was how she fell and broke her arm in two places, which required surgery, three screws, and 12 weeks of physical therapy._

* * *

 **AN: Here you go.**

 **To those of you who think this is out of character for Stef and Lena, this is an AU.**

 **I understand those of you who don't like the spanking aspect of this story; however, it is going to happen.**

 **On the other side of things, those who say both Lena and Stef should spank her — that's a bit much for my taste.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. If you have a question and actually want me to answer it, let me know in the review and I will answer in a PM.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Lena walked through the house to make sure the doors were all locked. She hated it when Stef had to work nights. It wasn't that she was afraid. It was completely and utterly because she worried all night long. Nights were supposed to be for family. But every so often, Stef still had to work at night, despite her seniority at the department, and on those nights the family felt incomplete._

 _It was those nights the kids bickered more and she had to break up fights. It was those nights Brandon tried to play his music louder than any other day and Mariana and Callie would fight nonstop. It was these nights Jesus would try to stay outside all night on his skateboard and when Jude would play in his food and barely eat._

 _According to Stef, they acted the same way when Lena had to go to overnight conferences. The children just did not like being home without both moms being there at night._

 _"No Callie, you have to climb up on the other side!" Lena heard from the kitchen. She looked down at her watch and sighed. It was 11 at night and two of her ten year olds were in kitchen doing who knows what._

 _Lena walked into the kitchen quietly, and was glad she did because Callie was on Jesus' shoulders, who was on a stool, trying to get to the forbidden cookies they knew they were not allowed to have unless they asked, and even then only in moderation. And at the current moment, Callie had the entire package of cookies and was handing several down to her brother._

 _Lena quietly walked over to her children so as not to startle either of them. Once she was directly behind them, she put her hands under Callie's arms and scooted close enough to Jesus so when she lifted Callie off of his shoulders he didn't fall from being started._

 _Once she set Callie down, she stepped away from Jesus so he could move. Both kids had been completely quiet._

 _"Okay, both of you, at the table," Lena said, pointing to the table. Both immediately jumped into the closest chairs, Jesus and Callie both dropping the cookies in their hands._

 _Lena raised an eyebrow._

 _"Want to explain to me why my two adventurers are out of bed at 11 o'clock at night, one of you on top of a stool and the other on top of her brother and the stool, trying to steal cookies they know they are not allowed to have without asking?" Lena asked._

 _"Well, we needed a snack and we though you were asleep, Mama. But you are up, so you can fix us a snack!" Callie said quickly._

 _Lena stared at her daughter._

 _"Uh huh. Jesus, anything you would like to add?"_

 _He thought for several moments and then shook his head no._

 _"Nope, Mama, I don't think so. Callie covered it."_

 _"And whose idea was it for you two to stand on a stool and then for Callie to get on Jesus's shoulders?"_

 _Lena didn't need an answer. She knew from the looks on their faces that it was probably Callie's idea, but the cookies were Jesus's idea._

 _"Okay. Do you both truly need a snack? If so, I will make you both something to eat. You can either have a peanut butter sandwich and a glass of milk or I can make you crackers, cheese and turkey, also with a glass of milk."_

 _"Crackers," Callie whispered._

 _"Peanut butter," Jesus said at the same time._

 _"And for the next two week, neither off you can have dessert. What you did was incredibly dangerous, and I know you both know that. Had either of you fallen, you'd both have been hurt. You could have hit your head, fallen and broken a bone, you could have gotten very hurt. This is not to happen again. Got it?"_

 _"No dessert for two week," Jesus nearly cried._

 _"Jesus."_

 _"Yes, I got it."_

 _"Me, too, Mama," Callie said next._

 _Lena nodded and then started making their snacks, hoping they truly understood how dangerous what they had done was._

* * *

Callie was truly pouting now that she knew her mama fully intended to spank her. She wanted to fight this. She was kinda sure she could probably talk her out of it.

Callie was still sitting in the middle of the bed, deep in thought. She wasn't sure what to even say or do. This was all so unfair.

"Callie, do you understand why I am going to spank you?" Lena asked her daughter. She could tell Callie's thoughts were not with her.

"No," Callie whispered.

"You don't understand?" Lena asked gently, putting her hand on Callie's knee.

And then Callie did something she would regret instantly — something that shocked Lena because she didn't expect it — and something Stef would catch the tail end of since she was coming to tell the duo lunch was ready, as Lena had asked her to do earlier since she planned on spanking Callie after eating so Lena could make her take a nap.

But, when Lena put her hand on Callie's knee, her 15 year old daughter smacked Lena's hand off of her knee and then jumped out of the bed.

"No! I don't understand why you are going to spank me! I am 15! I am too old for this! Why can't you talk to me like mom does? Mom talks! And really, because of the motorcycle? Mama, I wore a helmet! And Aaron isn't a grown man! He is only like 20. That isn't even that old!"

"Callie Adams Foster! I did _not_ just see you swat your mama's hand away from you!"

"Stef," Lena said, staring at her wife. She was going to handle their daughter.

"Leave me alone, Mom!" Callie screamed.

Lena had had enough, stood up, and grabbed Callie's upper arm much like Stef had done on more than one occasion that day, and swatted Callie one good time and then turned her daughter to face her.

"Mom has graciously cooked us lunch. This is what we are going to do, are you listening to me young lady?" Lena asked. Her tone was not malicious, but was very serious. They had a lot to discuss, in more way than one, that much was clear.

Callie, shocked by her own actions and those of her mama, nodded. She finally realized that her mama was beyond serious. Her mama was upset and disappointed.

"We are going to eat, talk about everything that has been going on, and then we are going come back up here and I am going to spank you, Callie, for getting on that motorcycle. After that you will be taking a nap. Your phone, iPad, and computer are mine for the foreseeable future. You are grounded for four weeks. Do we have an understanding, Callie?"

During this time, Stef was watching the scene in front of her and knew her wife was right. For some reason, Callie was begging for attention from Lena specifically. Neither truly knew why, but even on her worst day, their daughter had never misbehaved so blatantly. And for whatever reason, Callie needed Mama, not Mom.

Callie, tears running down her face, threw her arms around her mama, "I am sorry, Mama," Callie said, rubbing her face across Lena's chest.

Lena immediately wrapped her arms around her daughter and put her chin on top of Callie's head, rubbing her back.

"It's going to all be okay, Bug. Let's go eat and then we will take care of what needs to be taken care of and I will lay down with you, okay?"

Callie nodded into Lena's chest and held onto her mama even tighter, feeling the complete love and safety of her arms protecting her.

* * *

 **AN: Here is another chapter. I cannot guarantee there will be one a day until this story is over, but I will do what I can. The end is in sight, however, so it probably won't be but a few more chapters long, though I may do some chapters that are nothing but flashbacks and add them in between. Ideas for stories you've wanted to read? Let me know and I will see if anything clicks!**

 **I will try to update Finding a Way Home this weekend.**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

Callie was trying to pay attention to the food in front of her, but she was mostly just playing with it.

She was sitting beside Mom, Mama was across from her, and she was reflecting on everything that had occurred since that morning.

She was screwed.

Why had she thought it was a good idea to be so disrespectful to her mother? It hadn't done anything but bring her grief today, that was for sure.

"Eat, Bug," Lena told her daughter. She had been watching Callie play with her food for nearly ten minutes.

"I am," Callie said quietly, taking a tiny bite of her sandwich.

Lena knew Callie wasn't going to be able to eat much with her mind preoccupied with what was to come, but she had to at least try to get her to eat something.

Stef put her hand on the small of Callie's back and rubbed her there for several moments before finally speaking, "Do you want to tell us what this behavior has been about, Callie?"

Callie sighed inwardly. Of course she didn't want to talk to them about anything. She was positive they would never understand.

But, she knew she had to talk to them about it.

"Justina Marks has everyone at school acting like I've slept around since I was ten! It's not fair! So, when he asked if he had a chance at sleeping with me, I just … I just went nuts and I punched him in the face. I wish I could tell you that I am sorry, but i'm not. Maybe everyone will shut up about it now," Callie said quietly.

"Callie, what Justina did was wrong and not true. And she is in trouble for what she did. In fact, what she did is illegal. But you have to let us handle that, not the other way around. You can't hit someone every single time they make you angry," Stef explained gently.

"I don't expect you to understand, Mom. You and Mama never understand anything. Why am I the only one ever in trouble?"

Lena and Stef looked at each other and had to do their best not to laugh at their daughter's accusations.

"Callie, do you tell your brothers and sister when we punish you?" Lena asked.

Callie wrinkled her brow and shook her head, "No. It's not their business when I get in trouble!"

"Then don't you think that maybe, just maybe, they don't tell you when they get in trouble?" Stef asked.

Callie stared at her Mom and did her best not to roll her eyes.

"I guess," she replied, sinking down in her seat.

"Callie, you are not the only one ever in trouble. I am sure your siblings all feel the same way; however, you all have your moments. The thing is, it isn't your business or theirs when they or you are in trouble. It is between Mom, me, and you or them. No one else," Lena said.

"Do you really have to spank me? I mean, Mama, seriously, I am really too old for it — and you don't ever spank anyone."

Lena raised an eyebrow.

"Callie, I have both swatted and spanked you. You seem to forget that," Lena said.

Callie looked at her with confusion. No she hadn't … had she?

"What about the time you were, oh, I don't know, six and decided to give Jude a makeover and cut his hair, then hid in the garage attic," Lena suggested.

Callie's eyes opened wide. She had forgotten all about that. She'd cut Jude's hair so short they'd had to have it buzzed. And she had hid, with the scissors and a box of crackers, applesauce, and beef jerky, for more than two hours. Callie had also fallen asleep, which probably had aided in her ability to stay hidden for such a long time.

By the time Mama had found her, she'd nearly been in hysterics. Callie had tried to get out of the garage attic, but had accidentally knocked the ladder over, making it impossible for her to get down.

That was how Lena had found her, and once she had been helped down from the attic, Lena had carried her over to the couch they kept in the garage and had spanked her — something Callie had been sure would never happen to her from her Mama, even at six she knew, to her, Mama was the one who was never quick to anger and Stef was the one with a temper at times.

"Oh," Callie said.

Lena nodded.

"Oh indeed. Need I go on? In fact, I think I may have given you more spankings than Mom has. Since you and Mom always 'talk everything out,'" Lena said with an 'I dare you to try to get out of this one' look.

Callie sighed and put her head on the table. This was so not fair.

"If you are done talking, Bug, you need to go back to my room and stand in the corner," Lena told her daughter gently.

Callie looked up. This was really going to happen.

"Are you only mad about Aaron and the motorcycle?"

"I am not mad, Callie. I am upset. But, to answer your question, you are getting a spanking for getting on that motorcycle. You are grounded for everything else," Lena said.

"Are you really disappointed in me?" Callie asked, tears starting to fall down her face.

"Honestly, Callie, I am upset you have been so blatantly disrespectful to Mom and me. And I am a little disappointed in your behavior. You will have to build my trust again, and it will take some work."

With this information in her arsenal, Callie sobbed.

"I am so sorry, Mama, I didn't want to disappoint you. I know I've been bad and I haven't listened. And I am so sorry."

"Hey," Lena said, reaching across the table and pulling one of Callie's hands toward her so she could hold it in her own, "You are not bad, Callie Adams Foster, your behavior may have been, it definitely hasn't been the best, but you are not bad. You've just made a few bad choices," Lena said.

Callie nodded in understanding.

"Okay, Love, go upstairs and stand in the corner. I will be up shortly," Lena said, with a no nonsense tone in her voice. Callie knew better than to even try to convince her Mama of anything else.

* * *

 _"_ _She is still in her room, crying. I could hang that woman by her toes for what she has done to our daughter," Stef said as she came into her room and sat on the side of the bed._

 _"_ _We are to blame for this, too, Stef. I knew something was off about Justina Marks and I didn't say anything. I felt something was off and we continued to let Callie work with her on Fost and Found."_

 _"_ _Well, we had no idea the woman was selling foster children to make a profit until Callie told everyone at the App launch party. I never would or could have imagined something like this happening, Lena," Stef said._

 _"_ _We will sue her for libel. She can't go around spreading rumors about a 15-year old girl. It is beyond atrocious," Lena said._

 _How had things gotten so out of hand? They had had their reservations about letting Callie work with the woman, and now they wish they had followed their instincts._

 _What kind of person told the world a 15-year old girl slept around to be accepted by her peers?_

 _Callie had not, to their knowledge, even come close to having sex with anyone. They had made it a point to constantly talk to their children about sex, and they were positive Callie would talk to them if she was even thinking about it._

 _But Justina Marks had spread vile rumors about their daughter, and it was all coming to a head. Callie had not stopped crying since being asked by a new reporter if Justina Marks' words were true — if she slept with everyone she could, both male and female, to be accepted._

 _Callie had run to her Mama's office and begged to go home after that._

 _"_ _It is all going to be okay, Lena. It will be," Stef said, rubbing her wife's back as she reassured her. Their daughter would be okay. They both knew that. It was just hard watching her hurt._

* * *

 **AN: I am going to try and update as often as I can, however, there is a LOT going on with work this week and next, so it may be further apart. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Callie kept her nose in the corner, but she was getting anxious waiting on Mama to come upstairs. The anticipation was killing her. What little she had eaten at lunch was quickly becoming unsettled in the pit of her stomach.

Why had she kept pushing her Mama like she had? Why had she thought it was a good idea? She was stupid. She knew better than to do the things she had done today. She knew it. And now she was going to be punished for it. Because she had lost her damn mind just like her moms had said.

By Mama. Mama! Mama was always the easy one — though, Callie had to admit, she had forgotten being in trouble with her Mama so often. Maybe it was because she was in trouble with her very rarely because it took a lot for Mama to get to the point of punishing her. Most of the time it was because she did something extremely stupid — like getting on the motorcycle with a guy she didn't know, her moms didn't know, who was in his twenties.

But how had she forgotten about those other times? Callie was pretty sure she had blocked them out of her memory because it was easier to think Mama was easy mom … because she was harder to talk out of a punishment than Mom.

Mom on the other hand, well, they butted heads a lot. That was why it was easy to talk Mom out of really punishing her. Because they were so much alike Callie knew exactly what to say. Grandma always talked about how much Callie was just like Mom when Mom was growing up. She said there was no way Callie was never not hers because of how much they were alike.

Mama was a wild card, though. And Callie had set her off today. Actually, she was pretty sure she'd gone above and beyond with Mama today. Mama was not happy. At all. That much was clear to Callie.

Callie sighed and leaned her head against the corner. A tear slid down her cheek as she thought of everything that had happened since she'd gone to school that morning.

Why had she thought it was a good idea not to listen to her moms? Why had she decided not to come straight home and work on her history project like she had been told?

And why the heck had she gotten on that motorcycle? She had known if her parents found out she'd be in so much trouble, but she had done it anyways.

She was absolutely screwed.

Callie sighed again and started fidgeting.

"Be still, Callie."

Callie jumped, caught off guard, and turned her head to look at the doorway.

Mama.

Great.

"Turn back to the corner, Callie," Lena said softly as she went over to the bed.

Callie was doomed. Her world was over. She was dead. Absolutely dead. She should have told Jude that she loved him and that he was her favorite brother. She should have told Jesus he was also her favorite brother and she would miss going on epic adventures with him.

She should have told Mariana that she was the best sister ever and to please destroy her journal and all of the letters she had written to AJ.

She should have burned Brandon's annoying sheet music he had been working on incessantly for the past two months.

Callie could hear Mama walk around to Mom's side of the bed and sit. She could feel her staring at the back of her head. It was really making Callie uncomfortable.

Why couldn't she just get everything over with?

"Callie, I want you to tell me everything you think you did wrong today," Lena told her daughter.

Callie sighed. What the hell? Couldn't Mama just get this over with now?

"Mom just …"

"No ma'am," Lena said quickly. She was not going to play this game with her child. She knew Callie was trying to get her to do as Stef did when she punished Callie, and that obviously didn't work. Swats weren't enough this time. A grounding wasn't enough. Callie had to be shown just how dangerous her actions had been.

Callie sighed. Gah why did she have to get on that motorcycle? Or why could she have just not gotten caught? She knew she was wrong to get on the motorcycle, but still. This was torture!

"I yelled at you. I didn't come straight home like you told me too. Actually, I haven't really done anything you've told me to do today — but I wrote most of this down when you told me to earlier, Mama," Callie said quietly.

Lena raised a perfectly arched eye brow despite Callie not being able to see it.

"That was for your benefit. It was to give you time to calm down and think about what you have done today. For you to be prepared when I asked you," Lena explained.

She left out the part about it also giving her time to cool down before she dealt with her wayward daughter. She absolutely refused to punish her children with a spanking if she was angry. She refused to punish her children at all when she was angry which was often why she had to make Stef walk away and cool off. Usually for Lena, though, she always had to go off and calm down before she handled her children if she was angry since it took so much to get her to truly punish them in the first place.

"Anything else, Callie?" Lena asked seriously.

"No. I don't think so, Mama," Callie said, knowing the time was about to come.

"Riding with someone Mom and I know nothing about? Going to the coffee shop and getting coffee, which you are not allowed to have unless you ask?"

"Yea, I guess those things, too," Callie whispered.

Lena nodded.

"Come here, Callie. Let's get this over with," Lena said, her heart hurting for her child, but aching even more for the pain she would have experienced had something happened to her daughter because of her bad judgement call.

* * *

 _Lena thought about a lot as she drove home. So much was going on with Callie, she knew they needed to have a long talk. She needed to get to the bottom of what her daughter was thinking._

 _Callie had been under a lot of stress lately, but it was still no excuse for her behavior. Still, part of Lena wanted to lessen the four week grounding they'd bestowed on their daughter. She and Stef had talked about it after sending Callie home, and if Callie watched her attitude, they had decided two weeks would be enough of a grounding. However, if she didn't, the four weeks would stand — and possible more._

 _Lena knew that, for some reason, Callie was begging for attention from her. While she had definitely not been watching her attitude with Stef either, it had been tenfold with Lena. And Lena planned on getting to the bottom of it because this was not like Callie. There had been very few times in Callie's life where she had acted this way with her Mama, and they never ended well for Callie._

 _Lena smiled as she thought about how tough Stef tried to be with her children and how they — but in reality she was quite a pushover, especially with Callie who was so much like her it was unreal. It was very much the same with Jesus, who also acted a lot like Stef. The other three were completely Lena in nature, though Mariana was a close cross between the both of them._

 _Lena was about three streets away from home when she had to slam on her brakes because the car in front of her had to slam on their brakes when a motorcycle in front of it stopped short and its passenger jumped off and took the helmet she was wearing off._

 _"What the actual hell," Lena hissed to herself as she watched the girl throw a backpack on her back — it was her daughter._

 _Callie was walking across the road to the sidewalk, but Lena honked the horn and rolled down her window._

 _"Callie Quinn Adams Foster, get in this car!"_

 _It was then Callie turned around, her eyes wide, her face white._

 _The look of a child caught doing something they were not supposed to be doing._

 _Lena felt the fury rise in her. Not at her child, but at her child's actions._

 _Callie Adams Foster was in more trouble than she had ever been._

* * *

 **AN: To the guest who said they were going to PM their story idea, please do. Hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Chapter 9

Callie walked slowly over to her mother. She was dreading this with every ounce of her being. This was Mama. Mama! Callie wanted to kick herself for being so stupid. She had honestly outdone herself this time. Mama wasn't mad, per say, but she definitely wasn't happy.

"Mama, I am sorry," Callie whispered, stopping a foot or so in front of Lena, tears already starting to pool in the corners of her eyes.

"I know you are, Callie. But this must be done. There are consequences to our actions, both good and bad. Your actions today were not your best, and you have to be punished for them, in hopes that you won't make the same mistakes again," Lena explained gently.

"But, Mama, please don't do this to me …" Callie said, her tears finally falling over and down her cheeks.

"Callie, come here. Now," Lena told her daughter.

"But, Mama, I won't ever do anything like this again, I promise!"

"Callie, do not make me count. I promise this hurts my heart very much. But I have to follow through with this. What you did was so dangerous, sweetheart. You could have been killed, Callie. You have a bad habit of putting yourself in danger and I will not let it slide. Not ever again."

"It wasn't that big of a deal," Callie whispered through her tears.

"And that, Callie, tells me you have much to learn. And this is me teaching you," Lena said as she stood up and gently pulled her daughter to her. She could tell Callie was trying not to pull away.

"Don't, Love. I want to get this over with so that it's in the past and we can move forward. At this point, we can't move forward until this is behind us."

Lena sat down on the bed as she pulled Callie to her so she was standing between her knees. Her daughter, standing in her pajamas and her hair in a messy bun on top of her head, looked so much younger than her fifteen years.

"Love, you know the rules. There will be no hitting, biting, or scratching because you want up. This is over when I say it is over, not when you want it to be over. Understood?"

Callie nodded her head.

That was all it took for Lena to proceed. She pulled her daughter over her knees and quickly pulled her pajama bottoms and panties down.

Callie reached back immediately, "No, Mama!"

Lena swatted her hand and then moved the offending hand from her daughter's behind and put it instead in front of her.

"Do not reach back again, Callie."

Callie simply sobbed, putting both of her arms under her head and crying into her arms.

Lena made quick work of the bare behind in front of her, leaving not a single spot unmarked. She had to drive this lesson home to her child before her daughter got herself killed.

Callie's sobs were definitely there, but Lena also knew that some of her sobs were the dramatics her daughter was putting on in an attempt to get Lena to let her up as soon as possible.

However, Lena knew something her child did not, and that was that this spanking was nearly complete.

Lena slowed her pace on Callie's behind and then gently rubbed it as she talked to her.

"Callie, if I teach you nothing else, I will teach you that your safety matters. I will teach you that as your mother, I refuse to let you put yourself in danger." Lena leaned back and then grabbed the wooden brush she had brought in. She wouldn't use it for many of the swats, but she would get her point across.

"Callie, do not reach back. If you do, I will add another two swats for every time. Do you understand?" Lena asked.

"Yes, I understand," Callie said, not quite sure where this was going.

It did not, however, take her long to figure it out when her Mama brought the wooden brush down on her backside.

"Mama!" Callie cried, holding onto Lena's leg to keep herself from reaching back.

"I want you to listen to me, Callie Quinn Adams Foster, what you did was beyond dangerous, and I will not have it."

Lena let down another swat with the brush.

"If this happens again, this will seem like a walk in the part compared to what you will get."

Another swat.

"You will not go anywhere with anyone Mom and I do not know. In fact, you will not go anywhere, especially with another person, without asking first, anyways, which you know are our house rules," Lena said, bringing down another swat to her daughter's backside.

"You will stop endangering your life, Callie, because I refuse to lose my child. I will protect you from yourself if I have to. You are free to make mistakes and learn from them, but this is not a mistake. This is a situation that could have ended in you being killed. I. Won't. Have. It."

The last four words were punctuated with a swat each, at which time Callie just relaxed over her mother's legs and cried.

Lena tossed the brush on Stef's bedside table and gently stood her daughter up and pulled her pants up, taking care not to rub them against her red behind.

Callie's face was also red, tears streaming down her face, she wouldn't look up at Lena, embarrassment creeping up.

Lena reached up and, with both her hands, lifted her face, using her thumbs to wipe the tears away from her cheeks.

"Look at me, love bug," Lena said softly.

Callie finally moved her eyes to look at Lena.

"Mama …" Callie started, then reached her own hand to touch her Mama's cheek, also covered in tears.

"Callie, I cannot lose you. You are my heart, along with your brothers and sister. You five are my heart and soul, and nothing can hurt me as much as me finding out something happened to one of you. No more putting yourself in danger. Do you understand? I am not kidding when I say this will be a walk in the park on a sunny day, I mean it. Do you understand me, Callie?"

Callie nodded quickly.

"I am sorry, Mama … why are you crying?" Callie asked with a sniff.

"Callie, I do not enjoy punishing you or your siblings. In fact, I hate it. It causes me pain, too. It hurts my heart to know that I have to spank you to make you realize why your actions were so wrong. But, I will do it again if I need, too. I won't let you make a mistake that could cost you your life."

Callie nodded and then threw her arms around her mother, sobbing.

"I am so sorry about today. I will try harder, Mama, I promise. I am so sorry."

Lena held her daughter to her tightly, hugging her so she was as close to her as possible. This was what Callie had needed. Neither of them had liked it, but it was what was needed.

"Come on, Bug, let's lay down. I think we could both use a nap after this morning."

Callie nodded and shrugged her pajama pants off — she didn't need the friction — and climbed in the bed. Lena tucked her in and kissed her head, "Let me put on some comfy clothes and then I will lay with you."

The teen was already nearly asleep, on her stomach, but nodded in response.

Within ten minutes, both were asleep, Lena holding her daughter close.

* * *

 _The little girl stared up at the women in front of her. Her mommy had died and her daddy had killed her — at least that is what the man who brought her to this house had said._

 _Her baby brother was in his carseat, being held by the man who brought them to this house._

 _They were going to live here now. At least for a little bit._

 _The woman bent down, eye level to Callie Jacob. Callie couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. Her hair was big and full of soft curls. Her voice was mellow and sweet, like her mommy's had been before she had died. That meant she was never coming back. That had been hard for the little girl to hear when the man had told her that._

 _"_ _Hi, Callie. My name is Lena. You are going to stay with me and my wife, Stef, for a while," the woman explained._

 _Callie nodded, a tear falling down her cherub cheek, "My daddy killed my mommy. I won't ever see them again."_

 _And then Callie started to sob, falling into the woman, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck._

 _That was the moment Lena Adams Foster knew Callie and Jude Jacob were here to stay. It was also the moment social worker Bill Kole realized he was about to meet the wrath of a mama tiger — and when he learned the way he phrased things to children mattered. He would never be so clueless again._


	10. Chapter 10

Stef walked into her bedroom to check on her wife and their little rule breaker. Both were asleep and Stef could see her daughter's sit spots were still pretty red under the hem of her . She would definitely be feeling those for quite some time.

Stef decided to lay down beside her daughter and slowly wake her up since she had been asleep for nearly two hours. Callie couldn't sleep too long or she wouldn't sleep that night and would be awful the next day.

Pushing Callie's hair behind her ear, Stef whispered in her ear, "Wake up, love."

Callie stirred and then slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi, Mom," Callie said sleepily.

"Did Mama get her point across to you?" Stef asked her daughter.

Callie blushed and turned her head away from her mom. She didn't want to talk about this anymore. She'd been punished. Wasn't that enough?

"Cal, I asked you a question," Stef said, patting her back gently to get her attention.

"Leave me alone, Mom," Callie whispered into her pillow.

Stef raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Seriously, Callie?" Stef asked her.

Callie turned over and looked at her mother.

"What?" Callie asked with a bit of attitude.

Stef could not believe her child was still copping an attitude with either of her mothers after Lena had just spanked her not two hours before. The child's rear was still practically glowing red through her panties!

"So, I guess Mama didn't spank you long enough?" Stef asked.

"What's this about Mama not spanking her child long enough?" Lena said waking up more once she heard Stef ask Callie that question.

"It seems that our dear daughter wasn't punished enough since she is still snapping at me," Stef told Lena.

Callie sighed and then, in a whiny tone, said, "Mooom!"

Stef and Lena both raised their eyebrows and Callie knew it was in her best interest to get out of her mothers' room before she said something they didn't like or they decided to ground her for even longer.

"I am going to my room," Callie said, trying to climb off of the bed.

"No ma'am. We are about to talk about why you think this tone is okay to use with us after you just got your butt busted two hours ago," Stef said seriously.

"I just want to go to my room," Callie whined again.

"Enough. I just spanked you! What is going on with you, young lady?" Lena said, sitting up in the bed and turning to face her child and wife.

"I'm sore and I am tired. Mom woke me up when I don't even have to go to school tomorrow because I was suspended. We were fine sleeping. Mama said she is staying home with me, so she could have slept longer, too!" Callie said.  
Lena and Stef both shook their heads at their daughter. There was no reason for her behavior. right now and she knew it. They knew she wasn't a peach after being woke up, but it was not an excuse. After being spanked earlier, one would think she would be on her best behavior.

"You need to fix your attitude, Callie," Stef said. "I realize you are upset, but bad behavior isn't going to help you any."

"Whatever," Callie said, and then tried to climb over her Mom.

Stef took the opportunity to pull her daughter over her lap and smacked her one good time before stopping for a moment to have her say.

"Do you really want to do this again, Callie Adams Foster?" Stef asked. She went ahead and pushed Callie's panties down. She wasn't trying to be cruel to her child; but she couldn't let this continue.

Trying not to swat the already reddened parts of her daughter's backside, Stef rained down five swats. Though she was sure Callie felt like they were the hardest swats of her life, they were, in actuality, barely more than taps.

Callie did feel that way. Tears were pouring down her face and when Stef let her up, she jerked her panties up into place — a huge mistake on her part as she immediately regretted it when it ignited the flame in her behind.

"Owww," Callie cried, then climbed back on the bed and threw her arms around Lena.

"I am sorry," she cried, wrapping her hands in Lena's shirt.

"Mommy, I am sorry to you, too," Callie said to Stef.

"Then why are you still acting out?" Lena asked her, rubbing her back.

Callie sniffed and wiped her nose across Lena's stomach and looked up at her.

"I'm embarrassed and it hurts to sit and I wasn't ready to get up," Callie sobbed.

Stef and Lena looked at each other. This was their fifteen year old's way of of letting them know she was sorry and definitely embarrassed, but didn't know what to say or do as far as not getting herself into trouble. The moms were also knew Callie was PMSing, making her even more whiny.

Callie sighed deeply and then moved her hand to her backside, pushing her panties down and rubbing her sore behind.

"Mommy ..." Callie said, looking at Stef.

"Yes?" Stef asked with one eyebrow arched. She knew where this was going.

"Rub my back, Mom?"

Stef nodded and scooted closer to her daughter and lay on her side, her right hand supporting her head and hr left gently removing her daughter's hand and taking over gently rubbing her behind.

"You cannot keep acting out like this. If we have to, we will spank you every day. That is not something we want to do, got it?" Stef said.

"I know, Mom, I will behave. I swear. I am sorry I got suspended and I am really sorry I went and got coffee, got on a motorcycle with someone you didn't know — I am sorry I got on that death trap at all. I knew if you found out you would beyond angry —" Callie rambled.

"What did you think would happen when Mom and I found out, Callie?" Lena asked.

Callie looked up at her Mama and thought for several seconds before answering, "I thought I would be grounded. And Mom _might_ spank me. I didn't think you would spank me. I guess I forgot you were scarier than Mom because you don't get mad as easily."

Stef's head shot up and stared at her wife and daughter.

"What do you mean Mama is scarier than I am?" Stef said, her eyes wide with disbelief.

Callie looked over at her Mom.

"Mom, Mama is way scarier than you ... like, way more. I just forgot because you get mad so much easier than she does. Don't take it to hard though, Mom," Callie said, patting her mother on top of her head.

Lena held Callie close to her, keeping her laughter as silent as possible.

"Don't worry, Love, you are still fierce," Lena told her pouting wife.

Callie sighed, content at laying between her mothers, despite her sore behind, and feeling safe and loved.

"I love you guys," Callie said, holding her mothers as close to her as possible.

Stef and Lena looked at one another and smiled.

"We love you, too, Bug. More than life itself," Lena said.

And at that, both mothers knew all would be okay.


End file.
